Amazing Gracie
by andyblue1975
Summary: A short story based upon the moment in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, when Spock decided he was going to jump in the whale tank & convince the whales to come with them back to the 23rd century.


Considering the star attractions were so coveted & protected, he couldn't help but notice the complete lack of security.

He removed his white robe & tentatively sat on the edge of the tank, whilst dipping his feet in the icy water.

Even his stoic reserve couldn't ignore the shiver that wracked his body; a diversionary thought was needed to calm the reaction his body would experience as he slowly lowered himself into the depths.

He pictured himself back home, swimming in the balmy sea where the temperature was considerably warmer.

Focusing a portion of his mind on that thought, and imagining himself swimming in those warm, distant waters diminished his bodily reactions as he adjusted to the iciness.

His remaining focus was on the short time he would have in the tank & to see if it would be possible to mind meld with the creature to efficiently state his intentions.

Yes, what he was about to do is a taboo amongst his people; intrusive, forced, mind meld.

But the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one.

He hoped that the leviathan wouldn't have an adverse reaction to his attempts to reach out to its consciousness.

Verbal communication was out of the question, as he wasn't the greatest of singers in his own language, never mind a language alien to his own!

How illogical, he thought, of the endeavour he was currently undertaking; but the future survival of humanity was at stake.

Sometimes, the logical choice to a problem, not matter how impossible, would be an illogical course of action.

And here he was, undertaking the illogical and the impossible.

If his father could see him now…….

Kirk couldn't believe his eyes as he was taking in the information presented to by the tour guide, and resident whale biologist Gillian Taylor.

He couldn't believe that through the screen, Spock was swimming alongside one of the whales, clearly trying to communicate.

'My mind to your mind.'

This was a gamble, but surely, somewhere within the leviathan, some kind of intelligence lurked, Spock hoped.

Nothing.

Silence.

As he was about to attempt again, the words came through….loud, consistent, and in an attacking flurry.

SLAYER! MURDERER!'

Disorientated, and aware that time was of the essence, Spock pleaded reason.

'Wait, i can assure you that my species does not hunt your kind, nor are there any of your kind on my planet.'

Gracie responded, as George started to move closer to protect her.

'This is not your planet, it is everyone's planet, and if you keep hunting us, we will be gone'.

Spock responded; 'How right you are, as in the near future, your kind will face extinction.'

During the pause that Gracie seemed to take to take in his words, he quickly explained that he was from the future, and that he and his fellow travellers had come back through time to save Earth from a devastating probe. A probe that was slowly making the planet wither, due to no answer to the probe's call to the oceans....to the whales.

'You and George would be the only two of your kind, free from hunters, to wander the oceans as you wish, and hopefully re-populate the future.'

The thought seemed like laughter to Spock, as Gracie explained that her and George were going to be parents for the first time.

'Fascinating,' replied Spock.

'Also perfect, as you would be the heralds of your race, the future ancestors of your kind, as you fill the oceans with song again.'

Outside the tank, the crowd had raised the alarm as an elderly woman pointed at the tank at Spock swimming alongside Gracie.

Gillian was furious and ran up the stairs, making her way to the top of the tank.

Kirk, with disbelief at what he was witnessing, followed her at pace.

Gracie had decided that an opportunity to live free from hunting, and the shadow of extinction looming over her, and her unborn calf, was too good to pass up.

'George agrees.

We will join you in your future.

That's if you have one as Gillian looked furious when she spotted you swimming with us.

She is so protective of us, and has been there for us ever since as infants we swam randomly into the Bay, escaping the hunters who murdered our pod.

If only more humans were like her.'

Spock conveyed his gratitude as he felt the pressure of his Vulcan lungs starting to ache for air, and swam to the surface.


End file.
